


Wanna know what Wonderland needs? Another Lich

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry Goes into Wonderland as a Lich, Barry in Wonderland, Barry loses a few things, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Like cannon typical Wonderland violence, Taz Wonderland, Wonderland, i guess?, it doesnt turn out too well, kind of?, lich barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: It was dumb. Barry knew it was dumb and dangerous. He shouldn't go into that place when in his lich form. He didn't have the time to wait. Lucretia could send the boys any time. His body wasn't done yet and he had to get the bell. It would be easy. Pop in and out then he would have the bell again. It was dangerous bringing it out in the open, but he could get it to his cave. Or even better find a tight place to put it. Somewhere in the twisting tunnels of the Underdark. Whatever he did. He had to keep it away.





	Wanna know what Wonderland needs? Another Lich

It was dumb. Barry knew it was dumb and dangerous. He shouldn't go into that place when in his lich form. He didn't have the time to wait. Lucretia could send the boys any time. His body wasn't done yet and he had to get the bell. It would be easy. Pop in and out then he would have the bell again. It was dangerous bringing it out in the open, but he could get it to his cave. Or even better find a tight place to put it. Somewhere in the twisting tunnels of the Underdark. Whatever he did. He had to keep it away.

Wonderland wasn't hard to find. Of course, it wasn’t hard to find. They had to make it easy to find to get their fix. The building before him had two different looks. If he looked at it straight on, it was a large circus tent. It had the classic red and white stripes. There was a black and white checkered trail that led up to a dark doorway. Above the doorway was a screen that read “Barry Bluejeans.” The other look was only seen when you catch it in the corner of your eye. It was a roiling pit of inky shadows. The sight of it made him think of the hunger. He shook the thought away, it couldn’t be the hunger. The hunger could never find them. 

The second his foot hit the checkered pattern thumping music started around him. No. Not started. It was like if you stepped from a silent room into one that was mid-song. The carnivalesque tune was spine chilling. The tune steeled something in his heart and he continued on to the darkened doorway. The text above it glowed as it scrolled through its little message. “Welcome to Wonderland Barry Bluejeans,” he took a breath as he stepped in, knowing there was no going back. 

The tune grew louder in his ears as he got swallowed darkness. Two spotlights snap on along with ground lights to a runway. Before him was two silhouettes. One of them reaches into the air and snaps. A thousand neon panels on the walls and ceiling click on flashing bright colors in his eyes. A bitter smile appears on Barry’s face as he watches these two elves. He can see them now as they pose along with the flash of the lights and the beat of the music. Above the two's heads read “Lydia and Edward present,” Taako and Lup would have loved this place.

He was captivated as he watched the twin elves step on the end platform which began to spin. Until it has met the ground and the two stood before him. “Hello, traveler welcome to wonderland.” A feminine voice exclaims as some of the panels lit up to spell out wonderland. The male elf who had appeared leaning on Barry’s shoulder. “I’ll admit we were a bit surprised when we heard a lich was coming our way,” The female picked up his sentence. “But we’re nothing if not flexible!” Their voices were like twin bells. Reminding him of the reason he had come here in the first place. He opened his mouth to speak “Whatever you seek, you can find it here” The other swooped in with the end of the sentence. “In Wonderland,”

“Now what was it you wanted?” The male elf raised a hand to snap in the air. A scroll with nothing on it appeared in his hands. He unrolled it and Lydia, who had appeared leaning on his shoulder, chuckled looking over the scroll at Barry. “The animus bell,” Edward chuckled in a similarly haunting tone as the scroll shut and vanished to dark smoke. Which faded to the wall. Barry's eyes followed it before snapping back to the twins. “Now that I think of it” Lydia began and Edward nodded. “Yes I agree, he looks like that one” Lydia's eyes gleamed as they seemed to stare right into him. Trying to see past the red cloak hiding his eyes. “Yes the one we got it from in the first place”

“Now wouldn't that be crazy?” Edward chuckled and shook his head. “Now would you kindly walk through that door,” They gestured to a door that hadn't been there before “We can Begin!”


End file.
